You're the guv'nor You've got responsibility!
by pencilskirts-emma
Summary: What will Gerry have to say to Sandra when he finds out she's putting herself in danger? and will they deal with the tension between them or will they have to leave it for another time?  I'm rubbish at summarys it's a lot more sill than it sounds.


A/N: Hello! So this is my first New Tricks fanfic, mainly because I'm bad with keeping up with them and I haven't updated my Glee one in ages. Anyway this is just a little one shot based off of a scene in an episode from series 4 episode 6. The actual dialogue is from the episode I just added their thoughts kind of thing. Just a couple of notes, the thought switch between Gerry and Sandra, Gerry's in bold italic and Sandra's in just italic.

Enjoy ^_^

Sandra opened the door of an empty interview room, Gerry following behind with his head hung low but certainly not in any sort of shame; in fact he was rather enjoying the view he was getting from his very attractive guv'nor.

_**Stop it Gerry, you must make your point! Do no,t whatever you do, get distracted.**_

"And your problem is?" She took a sear and sat in it as Gerry got more and more agitated. The tension between the two of them already began to rise, a little uncomfortable but they both seemed to get something off of the heavy feeling of arousal that hung in the room. Secretly, they both loved the atmosphere that their firing off at each other gave.

"It's not my problem. It's your problem." He took a deep as she folded her arms across her chest rolling her crystal blue eyes into the back of her head.

"Look you don't need to do this diving lark! We've got professionals for that sort of thing." He went on.

Sandra realised Gerry was more annoyed than she thought and maybe even a little hurt. "Not currently available" she replied, her voice lowering to a huskier tone but remaining strong.

"But you're the guv'nor. You shouldn't be sticking your neck out. You've got responsibility!" He turned away from her stern look, as her arms got tighter making her shirt reveal more and more of her chest giving him the urge to pounce on her and kiss her from her mouth downwards.

"My responsibility, is to see that the job is done."

Turning back to her noticing quite how much her shirt exposed; her continue to argue back with the sexual frustration getting the better of him. "Yeah, but that's not why you're doing it, is it? You wanna prove something, don't you? That you're top girl. The best. The fastest. The bravest."

"Balls" she spat back.

"The very word, and you want some!"

Sandra couldn't quite believe how honest he was being. She liked it though and the more he went at her the more her body ached for his to be on top of hers, cherishing every single inch of her. The tension had got to a definite high.

"No. No. No. What's pissing you off, is that a _girly _is doing thing you can't do. It's called old fashioned male chauvinism."

He gave in as he knew she could read him like a book and right now he didn't fancy giving away how much he wanted to have her on the table here and there.

"Yea well, maybe so" Was all he could reply with.

She nodded, and a smirk crept across her face.

"But whatever you want to call it, what's pissing me off is the face that I have to hang around like a spare part whilst you might be in danger!"

It was then that it hit her, he was worried she would get hurt and for that moment she just wanted to get up and give him the most passionate kiss they'd both ever discovered.

"Gerry that's really s-" He cut her off, not wanting to hear her be nice to him: he thrived for her to yell at him the way she always did. That way he could watch her eyes burn and sparkle at the same time as they bored into his, her upper chest going from her creamy pale colour to an infectious red and her perfect pink lips forming in the most perfect pout possible.

"And if you say 'that's sweet of you'. I'll punch your lights out" He pointed his finger directly at her as he stepped forward, only instead of looking threatened her eyes simply widened in disbelief of his unusual strength towards her.

"You and whose army?" A teasing tone coming to her voice and Gerry simply sighed in defeat. A smile crept across both their faces as they chuckled slightly.

"Look it's not just m-"

Sandra stopped him and stood up from her seat. " I hate saying this but erm.. it really matters to me that I've got you and the other dinosaurs watching my back. It means a lot."

Gerry took in a large breath quite speechless yet with almost the look of a cat who got the cream on his face. Sandra, his strong but sexy guv'nor, appreciated his care for once. Maybe, just maybe, he was getting somewhere with her, after all these years.

"Yeah, well.. good." He wanted her to show just how much she appreciated him, instead she simply smiled at him and turned to the door, however suddenly turning round batting her eyelashes straight at him, right into his deep blue eyes, flashing her gorgeous aqua blue eyes like a child waiting for a cookie or even better still, a woman begging him to take care of her needs.

"Huh, don't take the piss!"

The frustration still tugging at both of them, burning deep down and not making any attempt to subside.

Whatever were they going to do with that sort of energy?

A/N: That's all for now folks! I hope it's okay, it is a bit of a silly one but I couldn't help it that scene just bought this on itself.

Bye for now! ^_^


End file.
